


Chaos is a Ladder but despair is all consuming

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Rhaegar wins the rebellion, becomes king, Rhaella survives Day's birth, Lyanna dies, Jon is born Female/Visenya, Ellia dies trying to have another child, dragons are brought back into the world and suffering happens because of it.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea I got when I was bored. I am not sure if I will continue. Tell me what you think and perhaps I will try to write some more on this story sometimes soon.

Visenya  
A bead of sweat drips down her neck and she brushes it away. It’s hot, unbearably so. At least to her. She had spent too much time in the north it seemed and now, the south just didn’t become her. Not that it ever did. A sigh escapes her lips and she wants to throw the rose in her hand away. To destroy it. She hates that she has had to return. She hates who she is, what she is. She hates everything that they will make her do. She looks to Ghost, he and Layneeys are the only ones who can offer her comfort. Her heart bleeds, she loves them she does and she can grow to love them more she is sure but it is wrong and sick and twisted and she can’t breathe when she thinks of it. She can’t breathe when she thinks of either one of them and she doesn’t know how to feel about it. She remembers when all this horror started. Or perhaps it started before, Egg was always obsessed with her. Even when they were children he would rage at the others for playing with her or touching her or making her cry. The only one who could avoid his ire was Dany and only because if Dany cried Visenya did as well. Dany, its all Dany’s fault. Not that she could be angry with her best friend because how could she have known. But it does, it all starts with Dany. 

She remembers how her aunt cried when her mother died. How she sobbed until her stomach heaved. She remembers how the little ten year old girl demanded the eggs on her mothers pyre and her father for all his faults his heart too big allowed it with a sad smile. Visenya remembers him allowing Dany to light the pyre and she remembers her fathers horse scream as her aunt entered the flames. The entire yard went wild and everyone was gasping and shaking. No one was looking at her. No one. And to nine year old Visenya the only thing that made sense was running after her. Running to get her friend back. Her father had screeched her name as she entered the heat. Dany was on the ground sitting, waiting and Visenya had joined her huddling close and whispering to each other in fear and awe of where they were. She was asleep when the little forms started to climb over them and Dany had woken her with a gasp. Dragons. The eggs they had hatched. A dark red one curled around her aunts neck, a cream one sitting in her lap but the green. It wound its way around Visenya’s torso and she just knew she, or he dragons have no gender was hers. They played with the little forms within the flames until there was nothing but ash. Dany had moved then holding her hand out to Visenya and stood. She remembers her fathers tear stricken eyes go wide. She remembers the gasps around them. She remembers how Egg looked as if he was in a trance towards the cream-colored dragon curling around Dany’s thigh. It was his. She had known it then. That had been the start of it. The start of all this foolishness. 

Rhaenys was already married, Willas Tyrell. It was a good match but a match without children still today. No matter, Rhaenys had no attachment to the dragons. They wouldn’t even look her way. Viserys and his sons ran the same curse. They were not fireproof. They were not true dragons and the dragons regarded them with such vigor. But her father, the king. They would curl at his feet. None belonged to him but they recognized him for what he was. Still that left three riders. Visenya, Dany and Aegon. Dany was always supposed to marry Egg. Always. She was supposed to be queen. Visenya, she was meant for the north. It was known, always. Even when they were younger, she would be her cousins bride to mend the rift between the north and the south. But that was before. Before the dragons. After, Visenya was too important to allow the north to keep. She was a rider her children would be riders. So it was known. She would marry a second son and stay a Targaryen princess. 

That was until Egg turned fourteen. Egg, stupid, headstrong, sweet, but protective Egg. He was everything to love, precious. Egg refused to marry Dany. As if there was something wrong with Dany. He refused and Dany to make matters worse refused to marry him. Dany had no love for Aegon, Visenya didn’t understand that at ten. She didn’t know why her aunt looked at her the way she did. Her aunt refused to marry any man, she refused to carry a mans child and announced that Visenya’s children would be as her own. Aegon had took that and ran with it. He had used it to accomplish what he had wanted all along. Visenya. He would get her. Exactly like he wanted, no demanded. Their father cared too much about their wishes. All except hers it seemed. Or perhaps not she never voiced what ate at her because how could she. She was given a duty to the realm. To their house. She would be the one looked to, to provide dragon riding children. Dany had fought tooth and nail, she didn’t want Egg to have her, she wanted her for her own. It didn’t matter either way, in the end she would belong to both of them and hate herself for it. Hate herself for what she was about to do. Aegon would take both of them to wife. But only Visenya would be imposed upon. Only Visenya would, could give him a child. Or so the Maester said but Visenya doesn’t believe him. He did Dany’s bidding. She was boxed in, she had no choice even then she had felt such loathing for her situation. She never wanted to be queen. Never wanted to have a dragon riding child. She wanted a wolf pup. She wanted her family. So the king had agreed to allow her to go north. And north she had stayed for years, until she was four and ten and the king called her back for her wedding. A wedding that should never happen. She should be her cousins wife by now. No matter how Aegon made her breath falter or her heart beat. She wasn’t born for him. This wasn’t supposed to be her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fics I'm working on at one time so please let me know how you feel about this one and if I should continue.

Visenya:  
“Aegon.” She states with a curtsy and he laughs at her. She has missed his laugh and she smiles at him. 

“Little sister!” He cries holding her to him. It’s the first he has seen her since she has been back. He had been on Dragonstone with Viserys for the birth of his third son, to see if he was a dragon rider. It was not so. She didn’t get a very good look at him but he is so different, so much taller. Her head now rests on his chest. He broader and his features sharper. He is beautiful and she pushes down the fluttering in her heart.

“How is Viserys?” She asks and he smiles at her holding her cheek. 

“He’s good. His son is well Lorena named him Baelor. Aegor and Aenys are both healthy. He says hello to you and is sad he will not be here for the wedding.” He tells her and she flinches at the mention of their upcoming nuptials “I’ve missed you.” He tells her his voice soft and she smiles looking into his eyes. She’s missed him too. From the timber of his voice to the tap of his nails when he’s nervous. He kisses her then and she gasps not expecting it. His lips move hard over hers. Its as if he is consuming her and she can’t breathe, she can’t think. He body hums and his name plays in her mind. It’s her first kiss. She got so close to kissing her cousin but she couldn’t. She might hate her situation but she could never be untrue to her brother. It would make him furious, she would fear for her cousin should he have found out. Finally he pulls away from her and she gasps trying to fill her lungs with air. Aegon doesn’t notice he just wraps her in his arms and holds her whispering how much he loves her in her ears as she tries not to hyperventilate. She had not been expecting him to do such. She did not think he would dare before their wedding. 

“Your so beautiful Visenya.” He breathes into her neck and she shouldn’t feel warmth in her heart but she does and its different from the warmth Robb’s praise would give her. 

“Dany is the beauty of the family brother.” She tells him pulling away. He frowns at her but lets her go. 

“You think Dany beautiful?” He asks and she hears that twinge she remembers from childhood. That raw jealousy. 

“You know Dany’s beautiful, even my cousin agrees, she is the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms. You are lucky to be marrying the most beautiful woman in Westeros brother.” She tells him and he smiles at her. 

“I know. I am lucky to have the most beautiful woman in Westeros.” He states stepping close again and Visenya can’t help the roaring that erupts in her heart. Has something changed, is Aegon now wanting her aunt? Anger feeds her but then she thinks. If Dany wants him back then she will be free and hope builds in her heart. “But the most beautiful woman in Westeros is not Dany Visenya, its you.” He tells her and her heart both sings and sinks at the same time. She shakes her head at him. She is not the most beautiful, she is perhaps the most tragic. She knows he will just argue with her though so she bends her head and takes the compliment. 

“Thank you brother.” She tells him and he looks at her strangely. 

“I have a present for you.” He tells her and that has her attention. Eggs presents are always the best. The ones he sent her in Winterfell were all beautiful. She can’t help but wear the small dainty silver dragon ring around her third finger every day. He pulls her along with him like he did when they were children, she follows obediently behind him. He takes her to the stables and her heart beats fast, what is it. She already has a horse, and Ghost and Lyaneeys. What more does she need from here. She says nothing however and Egg stops before a stall. The foal inside is beautiful. She is pure black and her eyes they are almost indigo in the light. She breathes out a gasp.

“She’s yours. I saw her in Willas Tyrell’s stables and I knew she was made for you.” He tells her and she looks at him softly. “She will be a wild runner, her sire is Willa’s fastest sand steed.” He tells her and Visenya gapes at the little foal. 

“You shouldn’t have brother, I have a horse.” She tells him and she knows he knows winter was a gift from her brother for her seventh birthday. 

“Not like this one you don’t. This isn’t just a horse Visenya look at her, she’s you.” He tells her and she sighs. Only Egg would speak so. Only Egg would do something so sweet yet so objective. 

“Brother.” She sighs out and he stops her. 

“Accept her.” He growls out and her breath hitches. She has not heard him do that before and it stirs something inside her. 

“Alright.” She states and he smiles back at her. Egg is easy. 

“Come there is more, I’ll have it brought to your rooms.” He tells her and she closes her eyes. She hates when he does this. When he showers her with everything unnecessary. She knows he is trying to make her happy, keep her happy it just shocks her how her brother who knows her so well. Who sends the most precious things that she adores, like her ring, has to cover them with flaunting gifts that she just wishes didn’t exist. How does he miss such a vital thing about her. 

“Have you seen Dany?” He asks and she sighs. She has seen her aunt, her best friend and it was wonderful. She loves her. Adores her but Dany’s eyes skim over her like Aegon’s and she doesn’t know how to handle it. 

“Yes, we are breaking our fast in the gardens tomorrow morning.” She tells him and he huffs. 

“I was going to ask you to do that.” He tells her annoyed and she sighs again. 

“I’m sure you could join us.” She tell him with a smile and his eyes shine at her. 

“Alright.” He tells her grasping her hand and kissing her ring. He looks at it for a moment. “You liked this.” He asks and she cocks her head she adores that ring. 

“You know I do Egg otherwise I wouldn’t wear it.” She tells him and he smiles softly again. 

“And the necklace.” He breathes out and she wants to roll her eyes. She reaches into the high neck of her bodice, she is uncomfortable with southern fashion she always has been. The silver clinks as she draws it out. His fingers trace it. It’s love in the old Valyrian tongue and he smiles at it. He speaks the words and their soft at sweet before he tucks it back underneath her bodice. He is the only one who needs her to have his things around her. He brands her she knows because he is paranoid. But Dany is sure in her love and does no such thing. Dany doesn’t want to own her she wants to possess her and she’s not sure if that’s better or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Visenya:  
Dany is not happy she invited Aegon. Not at all her huff of air and her crossing of her legs are definite tells. The two of them are so alike its almost funny. Even after three years they were still mostly the same. 

“I don’t see why we need him here.” Her best friend had huffed out and Visenya didn’t have a real answer to that. 

“We will have to be together often soon, should we not get used to it? We used to be together all the time.” She states and Dany rolls her eyes. 

“No we used to sit glaring at each other but unable to leave because that would have meant leaving you.” Dany replies drinking her tea. That’s something she loves about her aunt. She is always straightforward. She always says what she means and its refreshing to the way others talk to her in the capital. 

“Dany, I can’t deal with both of you fighting all the time.” Visenya sighs out and Dany at least has the sense to look guilty. 

“I will try.” She replies but Visenya catches her glare towards Aegon when he starts toward their table. 

“Egg.” She breathes out and he smiles sitting next to her taking her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to it. 

“Little sister.” He states with sparkling eyes before turning to Dany his voice changing. “Aunt.” He states and Visenya wants to roll her eyes. They are both so stupid and she knows she will be caught in the middle of it. She just knows there will be fights over whose bed she will be sleeping in and that, that at least she is going to set straight. She doesn’t want to be in anyone’s bed, she likes her own bed, with Ghost at her feet rumbling all night.   
“You’ve interrupted our fast nephew.” Dany states and this is how it starts. Only when she’s around too do they bicker like they are three once more. Its always been this way, its not new. 

“I was invited sweet aunt.” Her brother replies popping a grape into his mouth and moving to kiss Viseyna’s cheek. It’s an affectionate gesture and it doesn’t bother her but Dany’s face sours. 

“Actually I wanted to speak to both of you.” She tells them and they turn to her now focused on her. 

“Whys that?” Dany asks sharply and Visenya smiles. She likes her sharp nature. 

“I don’t want to be fought over.” She says and she knows she sounds presumptions and self absorbed but it’s the truth. 

“We don’t fight.” Aegon states and its Dany who answers. 

“Yes we do and you know it.” She states and Visenya puts her face in her hands. This is what she is talking about. She takes a deep breath and speaks before Aegon can reply. 

“I will be sleeping in my own bed.” That does not sink in well with either one of them. Aegon’s face goes red, she knows from his words yesterday he was looking forward to that. Dany’s features are flat and even and Visenya knows that is not a good sign. Dany has the best poker face of them all. 

“You can’t be serious Visenya, your going to be my wife, you can’t just not…. What? I don’t understand.” He cries still red-faced. 

“Plenty of wives stay in their own rooms and still produce an heir, I will produce an heir Aegon. I know my duty.” She tells him flatly and his eyes grow wide and he sputters. He is upset, not angry just flabbergasted and doesn’t believe what she’s saying. She looks to Dany and her aunt finally speaks. 

“No.” She states flatly and Visenya’s heart sinks. No, one word and she knows Dany will not cave, Dany does not cave not to anyone but Aegon and only when she is forced and even then she fights tooth and nail. 

“Please, I want my own space and I don’t want the place I sleep to be discussed like some trade agreement.” She tells them and Aegon is still red and Dany is still straight faced. 

“That’s alright. I’m your husband, you will sleep with me.” He tells her and Dany draws a harsh hissing breath. Oh no, Oh hell no. 

“And I’ll be her wife.” She hisses out and Aegon laughs. 

“No you’ll both be my wives.” He tells Dany and her nose twitches. He has a point but Visenya knows Dany doesn’t see it that way. She sees it as Visenya is marrying both of them not Aegon. 

“I’ll be your nothing.” Her aunt seethes and Visenya wants to scream. 

“I’m not happy about it either sweet aunt.” He bites out and Dany’s mask is growing harder. 

“Alright. If you come to an agreement then I will honor it. But I am not moving night by night always uncomfortable like some ball your passing.” She tells them standing and leaving the table. She knows they most likely wont come to an agreement and most likely Aegon will make her sleep by his side. Aegon wants an heir and that would make it eaiser. Not to mention he likes her to be where he can see her. She screams into her hands as she walks back and Ser Jaime, her personal kingsguard puts his hand on her shoulder. He has heard the entire thing. He knows everything there is about her situation. She loves Ser Jaime. He is like an elder brother to her, perhaps she shouldn’t say it that way. He is family. Tears bite at her eyes and she turns into Ser Jaime’s chest sobs wrenching from her mouth. 

“I just wanted to be a wolf.” She cries to him and she feels him nod. 

“It will be alright princess.” He tells her softly and she sobs harder but pulls away from him looking up in his eyes. 

“Nothing will ever be okay again Ser Jaime. Nothing, no matter what I do, no matter how much I love them. They are going to tear me to pieces.” She tells him and he nods sadly. “The worst part is, if they weren’t family, if Aegon wasn’t my brother I might actually be able to fall in love with him.” She tells the kingsguard and he sighs and presses a kiss to her hand.

“You are stronger than you think Visenya. Your named after the warrior queen, I taught you to swing a sword. You are Visenya Targaryen. You will not let them tear you apart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Visenya:  
He was looking at her like she was a good roast venison and part of her was offended. The other, the other was just downright scared. Egg was good, Egg was sweet, Egg was kind but Egg was also rough and passionate to an extreme and the only time he kissed her it was like she was being attacked. So him looking at her like he was in the quiet space of his rooms was unsettling. It was even more unsettling when Dany smiled at her slyly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Get out.” Aegon breathed out and she looked at him wide eyed. She would be more than happy to leave. 

“But nephew, why should I miss all the fun?” Dany speaks and its in that same sweet voice she used when she was a child to get what she wanted from her and drive Aegon nuts. 

“Out Dany, we discussed this. I get her alone first.” Her brother growls out and that, that makes a shiver go down her spine. She hates this entire situation. Its like they are fighting over something they both believe they are owed. She owes them nothing. Nothing at all. She doesn’t even listen to what they are saying any longer. She lets them fight and turns to get a glass of wine. She needs this. She needs to be numb. She doesn’t know how she’ll survive her wedding night. She hears the loud slam of the door and she knows Aegon has won. Like he always does. 

She feels him behind her not a second later his fingers dancing across her stomach. His nose trails along the side of her neck and she loathes how it makes her breath hitch. She shouldn’t be attracted to her brother. Its wrong on so many different ways but she is. Aegon breathes out onto her skin and she shivers. She feels him smile into her skin before he works her laces from her back and her dress pools to the floor. He turns her around to face him. 

“Visenya,” He breathes out but she says nothing. She cant even look at him, not with what he is about to do, what they are about to do. 

“I’ve waited so long for you.” He tells her looking her over and she feels sick inside but also something else. Something she doesn’t quite understand. 

He moves forward towards her and she cant help but step back. He laughs and she can’t help but smile. She loves Egg’s laugh. He is always so joyful. Her brother takes her hand and pulls her to the bed. She gulps widely looking at it but lies on it all the same. She knows what her duty is. She needs to produce dragon riding children and then, then it will be done. He will leave her alone if she asks after she has had an heir and a spare right? She asks herself as Aegon strips the clothes from his body. She cant help but look and she can’t help the rush she feels looking at his bare chest. Guilt wells but inside her but she doesn’t have time to ask for forgiveness. Aegon is climbing the bed resting himself above her. His fingertips trace her jaw and he takes her lips in his own. It is hot and demanding and she feels like she can’t breathe. It is like he is consuming her. She rips herself away trying to get rid of the pressure she feels inside her. 

“Aegon.” She states softly and he groans, she doesn’t understand why and just kisses her harder his fingers reaching down and parting her legs so he can rest between them. His lips move to her neck and he nibbles at her skin before she feels his teeth upon her. She gasps wildly and she realizes this is not the first time her brother has done this. Not that she would have thought that he hadn’t, or she hadn’t really thought about it. Will he take others to bed when they are married? The question haunts her and the question burns in her throat. Before she knows what she’s doing she’s speaking and Aegon is rising to his knees sitting on his heals. 

“You’ve done this before.” She states and he looks at her with an expression that tells her all she needs to know, why should she have expected different its stupid of her. Its her who had to come to the marriage bed untouched not him. Something wells up inside her and she doesn’t know what to think of it. Aegon does not seem to like her question however and she can feel his energy surge. 

“Will you bed another now that we are married?” She asks and he shakes her head at her but He doesn’t say anything and she is surprised. Aegon is always talking. Does he just not want to answer her? Is that his way of telling her yes that he will? For some reason it burns at her. She doesn’t know why, she should be happy. That means less of this horror between her and her brother. 

She realizes a second later as to why he doesn’t answer when she feels him enter her. He’s big and its painful. No beyond painful it feels like she’s being ripped apart and she bites her lip to keep from screaming. Aegon pulls away from her and she feels relief. Is he done, was that it? She hopes but they are dashed when he plunges back into her hard and unyielding. Aegon groans above her as she screams and his face looks, he looks so content that she hates him then. She wants to scream at him in anger as he pounds into her. She wants to curse and condemn him as his fingers bite into her hips. But she doesn’t she just sinks her nails into his skin in retaliation but it does nothing but egg him on. He’s wild and strong above her and she knows its his possessive nature driving him forward and into her as hard as he is. That and she thinks she may have angered him with her questions, may have made his blood rise. A tear leaves her cheek as he thrust in wildly. She whimpers but its alright she can feel his seed inside her. He is finished and when he rolls away from her she curls into herself moaning slightly at the pain inside her body. 

“Your mine now Visenya.” He breathes on her neck and she wants to scream. She is no ones, she belongs to no one. His fingers curl around her body pulling her to him. Forcing her to rest against his chest and she wants to hate it, hate him but she can’t the gesture has her heart beating fast and her body relaxing. She loves being in Egg’s arms, she always has. Sickness and pain drag on her body pulling her to sleep as Egg hums his fingers threading through her hair like he always has done. She knows he loves her, she knows but it just burns her. He shouldn’t and if he didn’t she would be free. Free, running the forests with Robb and Arya instead of lying trapped in the red keep. She can’t hate him though not even now that he has hurt her so, he didn’t mean to, it was going to hurt regardless, she still loves him. His touch still burns her but warms her heart. She’s a walking contradiction and she doesn’t know how to handle it. 

“I won’t mind if you do. I understand.” She tells him and his arm tightens around her and he groans at her and she can taste his anger in the air. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He tells her sinking his teeth into her shoulder. “I love you, now I have you, why would I bed another little sister?” He asks her and she can’t answer. She doesn’t know. She really doesn’t and something warm blooms in her heart. But then she moves her hips and pain rips through her body and she cries out. Aegon soothes her his fingers running back through her hair. He sings to her then and she sighs into him. She loves when he sings. His voice is even more beautiful than their fathers and she falls asleep to his timber.


	5. Chapter 5

She wakes to Dany pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and she smiles. Her fingers reach up to her best friends face and she presses their foreheads together. Aegon is wrapped around her but she feels the need to move, she wants away from him so she moves and when she does so she lets out a harsh gasp and closes her eyes. She presses a hand against her abdomen and wills the throbbing to stop. She opens her eyes when Dany pulls the covers from her body. She is bare underneath but she is not embarrassed. Dany and her were bed mates through childhood. Her aunt looks down at her hand, or she assumes her hand. But Dany’s hand doesn’t reach for her hand it reaches down between her legs and that, that makes her uncomfortable but she doesn’t say anything. Dany looks up at her and her hand then moves to the junction of her neck she remembers Aegon’s teeth sinking into. She hisses as her fingers hit her bruised flesh. 

“He was rough with you.” Dany speaks softly and Visenya doesn’t want to respond. She feels like he was rough but what measure does she have. 

“I angered him Dany.” She tells her instead. 

“What did you do?” She asks and Visenya sighs. 

“I asked if he had other lovers, if he would keep them though we were married.” Dany gasps. 

“You didn’t, Visenya you know how he feels about that. You know how he feels about what your father did to his mother, he doesn’t blame you but you know how he feels about that.” Visenya looks down. She shouldn’t have said anything, she knows that. 

“I didn’t mean.” She tells Dany and her aunt sighs and wraps her arms around her softly kissing her crown. 

“Its no excuse anyways, he knows better.” Dany states with anger in her voice and Visenya doesn’t know, she doesn’t know anything and she doesn’t know how Dany does. She supposes Dany knows everything, unlike her. 

“Will it always hurt?” She asks softly and Dany looks at her sadly. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.” She tells her and Visenya breathes out relief. That’s okay then. 

“Do you want to go bathe in the bath pools today? I can ask the servants to make sure they are empty for us.” Dany states and Visenya smiles. 

“That would be nice Dany.” She tells her and her aunt smiles. She stands and holds her hand out to her and Visenya starts to move pealing Aegon’s arms from around her. Every movement makes her wince. Aegon isn’t having any of it. His arms wrap tighter around her and she winces under the pressure on her abdomen. 

“Stop moving.” Aegon mumbles and Visenya huffs. 

“I need to go wash with Dany.” She tells him and she can feel his eyes open as he mouths out. 

“No.” 

“Aegon….” She sighs out and she can feel Dany’s fury rising. She knows her aunt is mad, Aegon had her last night. It truly is only fair. Aegon doesn’t seem to think so. 

“Leave Dany.” Aegon breathes out and she feels him move behind her. 

His hands pull her back so she’s flat on the bed and his face is hovering over hers. He presses a kiss to her lips and moves over her. Dany is muttering under her breath and Visenya knows Aegon is about to start yelling. 

“Dany, its okay. I’ll go to the pools later okay?” She looks at her aunt panic in her eyes she is sure.

Dany clenches her teeth but leaves the room, the door bangs behind her but she barely notices, Aegon’s lips are already on her shoulder and his fingers are parting her legs slowly. Aegon settles between her hips and her breath starts to falter. She was not expecting this, not this morning, perhaps tonight but she didn’t see the point of this morning. Aegon seems to see some reasoning for it however and he presses into her. Its not as painful as before but she’s sore and her flesh feels raw and battered.

“Aegon, please.” She winces out. He hums in response thrusting in farther until he’s seated to the hilt. 

Her breath starts to come in fast pants. The pain is eating at her limbs and she’s trying not to cry. Why does it hurt so much?  
Aegon pulls back and thrusts over and over groaning into her neck as she withers underneath him trying to find some relief. Her nails bite into his skin and he moans. She hates him right now she loves him but she hates him and when he finally spills inside her and she feel the sticky substance as he pulls away from him she turns away from him. There was no reason for this. No point to this, only pain for her. Aegon kisses her softly and leaves the bed. She pretends to have fallen asleep and her heart thumps when she feels Aegon come back to the bed. She feels him bend down and brush her hair aside pressing a kiss to her cheek and then her crown. Its so sweet that her anger with him melts. Its not like he is trying to hurt her. 

“I love you Visenya.” He breathes into her ear before pulling away. She watches him leave and closes her eyes when he turns back to her. 

She hears yelling in the hall and then Dany is storming inside the room. 

“Did he hurt you?” She asks and Visenya winces sitting up. She doesn’t answer. She’s not going to. Her brother is a harsh lover. She still adores him, but Dany would condemn him for it. 

“Did you check to make sure the bath will be empty?” She asks instead and Dany nods. She smiles in response and tries standing. Dany catches her arm as she falls to the floor in a heap her body straining. She looks up at her aunt afraid. She can’t walk. It scares her. Dany looks at her wide eyed and she runs to the door. 

“What are you doing?” She asks and Dany looks at her like she’s stupid. 

“Getting the Maester.” She tells her like it’s the most easy thing. But Visenya cannot go to the Maester it would look bad on Aegon or worry him or her father and that would not end well. So she shakes her head and Dany stops looking at her like she’s crazy. 

“No, hand me a robe.” She tells her and she tries to stand again but it’s too painful. She can’t get back in bed either so she sighs.

“Go get Ser Jaime.” She tells Dany, she can trust Jaime. Dany looks at her warily but she motions for her to move. Dany sighs and does as she’s told. Ser Jaime enters and when his eyes hit her they widen. She’s got a robe on but the blood on her leg is obvious. He runs to her and his hands flirt over her not touching but checking. 

“What happened?” He asks with shock in his voice. 

“Nothing.” She tells him with a smile but he looks at her in disbelief. 

“I need you to help me back to bed.” She tells him holding out her arms. He has done this once before when she fell from a tree and broke her arm. 

“Princess I think you need a Maester.” He states worriedly and she shakes her head no. 

“Jaime, help me to bed.” She tells him and his arms have just wrapped around her lifting her from the floor when a shout rings across the room. 

“What the hell is going on here.” She knows that voice and her eyes go wide when she sees him. He is glaring at Ser Jaime and Dany like they’ve done something horrible. “Put her down.” Aegon seethes. 

“Ser Jaime put me on the bed please.” She tells him and Aegon seethes. Ser Jaime places her on the bed and her robe opens slightly giving a full view of her thighs and the bruises she's discovered on her hips, her thighs her neck. Aegon gasps at her his eyes wide and Ser Jaime just looks sick. Its fine don’t they know all women bleed the first time. She understands her kingsguard seeing her hurt is against his nature. He means to protect her and she doubts hearing her screams last night were easy for him. 

“I’ll call the Maester.” Ser Jaime states his eyes soft at her but his jaw clenched when he looks at Aegon. 

“You will not.” Visenya replies with steel in her voice. She cannot allow Aegon to loose any face, she cannot allow them to know she is hurt. Aegon is just frozen so it is Dany who speaks. 

“Get the Maester Ser Jaime.” She tells him and with that the knight leaves muttering under his breath. "Just like his grandfather". Dany starts screaming as soon as the door is closed.  
“What did you do? What did you do to her, she can hardly stand you…” Her hand whips out and catches his cheek and Aegon just stands there and takes it. She throws another fist at him and Visenya screams as it collides with Aegon’s face. Dany turns to her and looks at her afraid. But Aegon he just looks broken. 

“Stop it!” She screams again and the door is thudding open and in walks their father. 

He walks in looks around at the three of them and his entire body stiffens. 

“What has happened here. Your screaming can be heard throughout the halls Daenerys.” He tells them and Dany’s eyes widen.  
“Nothing father. A misunderstanding.” She tells him with a smile and her father walks to her. Her robe is covering her now and so she is not worried. 

“Is everything alright Visenya?” He asks and she smiles. 

“Yes father, you know how Dany and Egg get.” She smiles at him and he laughs. 

“Yes I do. You two, act your age. This is not appropriate.” Her father states turning to them and starting to walk to the door. It is then that Ser Jaime returns with the Maester and she about curses. “Ser Jaime. Maester. Why are you here?” He asks and Visenya stiffens this is not going to go well. 

“To see princess Visenya, Ser Jaime tells me she cannot stand without serious pain.” Her fathers eyes go wide and he turns to her she winces and closes her eyes. She was really trying to avoid this.

“What is going on here?” Her father asks turning to her and she doesn’t know how to respond this is too much. Too much in one day and suddenly she can’t breathe. Dany runs to her and places her hand on her shoulder and her face and looks at her.  
“Its alright Vis.” She states softly and Visenya wants to believe her. The Maester walks over to her and pushes at her stomach. A screech makes it past her lips and all three of her family members look at her with wide eyes. He looks at the crossed robe to remove it and Visenya begrudgingly agrees to its removal. The Maester looks at her softly. He is truly a kind man, young sent fresh from the Citedel after Eliia’s death and Pycells inability to stop something which should never had happened. The Maester sighs and walks away to his bag. He removes two vials and walks back. One he empties into a glass the other he looks and speaks in her ear softly. She startles at what he says, she is to what? Her eyes widen and she wants to shake her head, what irrational medicine is this she wonders. The Maester turns to her father then. 

“What is wrong with her?” He asks and the Maester sighs. The door is closed and Ser Jaime has left. 

“She is hemorrhaging internally. It should stop on its own before too long.” He tells him and her father sighs in relief. 

“And what caused such a thing.” He asks and the Maester has the good sense to look bashfully at Aegon. He is well aware they were married yesterday. 

“Some girls do not take kindly at her age to the wedding bed. Apply too much force and with some girls this can happen.” The Maester states before looking back at Visenya and holding out the goblet. 

“Milk of the poppy for the pain.” He tells her and she thanks him with a small smile. He leaves the room and she notices the death glare Dany is sending a very pale Aegon. Not to mention the stone of her fathers face as he looks at his son. 

“I allowed you to marry her because you promised to be good to her.” He bites out and Aegon stutters. Dany is about to screech and Visenya can’t deal with it. 

“Aegon didn’t do anything to me I didn’t allow.” She tells them in an iron voice and they all turn to her. “Egg could you come here?” She asks and he moves quickly to her side. He holds her hand his fingers wrapping around hers softly. “I’m fine.” She tells him. “You heard the Maester some girls just do not take kindly to it is all.” She states bringing her forehead to Aegon’s. Yes she is angry, yes it is his stupid fault but she can’t help but adore him still. Adore how pained his face looks. “Come sleep please” She tells him her eyes meeting his and he nods taking off his tunic and slipping into bed. She drinks the goblet and sets it down before rolling into him with a hiss. Dany looks livid and her father looks tired but she doesn’t care, this is where she wants to be right now and her body hurts so they should let her. Dany storms from the room as Aegon wraps around her and she hears half of what her father says. 

“You’ll not touch her until the Maester says she’s healed, and Aegon if you hurt her again……” That’s all she hears before the warmth of Aegon’s arms has her drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says this can't happen or is irrational this is purely influenced by a story one of my friends told me and I assure you is very true. So please don't leave those comments.  
> I realize some of you don't like this story due to how Visenya is acting letting everyone walk all over her. But that is kind of the point, despair is all consuming. She's a girl caught between love and duty for her family, she knows she is the only one who can provide dragon riding children which they need, and love of what she wants and then on top of that she actually has feelings for Aegon she just feel like they are wrong.  
> I've written it this way for a reason and if you don't like then don't read.


	6. Visenya

She wakes to Aegons breath on her shoulder and his arms wrapped hard around her. His fingers thread through her hair and she knows he is trying to comfort her. Trying to distract her from the pain inside her. She hisses as she tries to move to look at him and Aegon freezes. Pain racks through her body as she spins to face him. 

“Aegon.” She states looking into his eyes. 

She watches him gulp and try and avoid her eyes. She sees the pain in them. He is in as much emotional pain as she is. He didn’t want to hurt her not really. She knows he must feel horribly and it makes her heart stutter. She doesn’t want him to feel badly it is not him. She is fine. He is a harsh lover, it doesn’t make her love him any less. Finally, he looks into her eyes and there are tears in his eyes.

“Vis, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean, I… I knew I was being rough. I just I wanted you so badly and I didn’t think. I… Visenya please forgive me, don’t hate me. I couldn’t live with you hating me, you should hate me. I feel sick just looking at what I’ve done to you love. I…” He stops and she shushes him pressing a kiss to his lips. She doesn’t know why she does it. She doesn’t want to kiss him how could she, he is her brother. Its wrong she only did it to help him right? She doesn’t know. 

“I am not angry brother. But I don’t, can we not do that for a while?” She asks him and her brother looks at her startled. 

“Of course, we don’t have to I won’t never like that I swear.” He breathes out and she smiles at him. Alright then. They can be normal now; he can hold her like he always has and she can always love him. 

“Where’s Dany?” She asks and Aegon huffs angry. 

“She wouldn’t shut up so I made her leave.” He tells her voice rough. 

“Aegon. You cannot send her away always. You need to learn to live in our reality. Dany is your wife too.” She sighs out moving out of his arms and hissing as she pulls herself into a sitting position. It stings but the pain is bearable. 

“She is not my wife.” Aegon growls out clutching at her. 

“Aegon.” She chides. 

“You are my wife.” He states strongly and she shakes her head. What does she do? How is she supposed to live with both of them fighting all the time? How is she supposed survive this? What was her father thinking? She knows what her father was thinking. This is what is best for the realm. This is what her family needs. They need her to carry an heir and a spare and maybe a few princesses for them to marry so four children. Just four children and then this will all be over. She doesn’t know how she is going to do it. How she will be able to stomach it. They are siblings. No matter the weird feeling she feels when she is close to him. 

“Yes Aegon.” She sighs out closing her eyes. The door slams open. 

“Dany.” She smiles as her aunt glides into the room. 

“Visenya.” She speaks with a smile setting something down on the table. “I brought your favorite. You need to eat something.” She smiles back at her aunt as Aegon glowers and slips out of bed.

“I’ll let you two do whatever women do. Father wanted to see me anyways.” Aegon huffs out throwing on a shirt and stomping out of the room. He is 17 and still a child. She wonders when he will grow out of it. Aegon is wonderful. But he cannot compare to Robb. She sighs and looks over to Dany who is raising a brow at her. 

“Don’t start Dany. Please. I’ve had enough. He feels bad enough. We all have to get along otherwise what kind of king will he be spending all his time fighting with one of his queens and the rest of his time in my bed.” She huffs and Dany smiles at her. She rolls her eyes and grabs the bread from Dany. Enough she thinks. Whatever they will do wont be figured out overnight. She is going to have to finesse this.


End file.
